deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JWarrior89/Season 3 Episode 2: HK-47 vs Urdnot Wrex
HK-47: The lethal assassin droid built by Darth Revan to kill anyone he deemed a threat to galactic stability... Urdnot Wrex: The deadly Krogan mercenary and bounty hunter, who helped Commander Shepard foil the Reaper invasion... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? X-Factors 100 Brutality 96 EDGE: HK-47. Wrex, as a Krogan, is naturally violent and brutal, showing no mercy to his enemies. However, he still cares for his people, as well as those he considers his friends. HK-47, on the other hand, is programmed to be completely ruthless. He feels no loyalty except to his master, and dispises all organics. He is totally sadistic, finding joy in causing pain and death, and is disgusted by mercy. 94 Experience 97 EDGE: Urdnot Wrex. HK-47 was designed to be a killing machine, but he has been disabled for extended periods several times. Wrex, on the other hand, has been fighting for his entire life, and Krogan live for hundreds of years. He was the youngest Krogan in a thousand years to become a leader of an Urdnot tribe, killed a Thresher Maw during his Rite of Passage, served as a bounty hunter and mercenary, and fought alongside Commander Shepard against the Reapers. 93 Armor 96 EDGE: Urdnot Wrex. HK-47 is protected by strong droid armor, but has little other protetion. Wrex is protected by his natural Krogan armor, his battle armor, and kinetic shielding. 94 Agility 92 EDGE: '''HK-47. Wrex is powerful, and surprisingly fast considering his size. However, his bulky frame means he isn't quite as agile as other warriors. HK-47, on the other hand, is of a much slimmer build, built to take on opponents at any range. 95 Weapons 95 '''EDGE: Even. HK-47's guns pack superior range and rate of fire. However, Wrex's Warp and Stasis powers have a farther range than HK-47's flamethrower and Stun Ray, and have unlimited uses. Expert Opinion: HK-47 (Tomahawk23) The majority of his skills come from his intelligence. HK-47 was extremely intelligent, and a master stratigest. He was able to pull of calculations in just a matter of seconds, he has been shown multiple times to be able to know his opponents move right before they make their move. HK's intelligence and tactics, allows him to find ways around his threats, find his ways around armor, which could be useful going up against a heavily armored opponent like Wrex. He has bosted many times about tactically killing Jedi using rockets and mines. He won't have rockets and mines in this fight but.... he'll have a flamethrower. Frankly the way I see it he'll use his agility to get in close on Wrex, then hit him with his flamethrower, and his calculations will simply allow him to counter Wrex, or avoid whatever he does. Plus his armor could help him keep his head in the game even though Wrex has stronger armor, really the flamethrower will do the talking and HK's armor will work as extra backup along with his agility. Expert Opinion: Urdnot Wrex (Drayco90) Urdnot Wrex should take this battle without difficulty. As a member of the proud Krogan warrior people, Wrex has spent his entire life fighting anything and everyting, and when you're a Krogan that life can be a long one. Wrex has spent thousands of years honing his skills as a warrior, mercenary, pirate and hero to the galaxy- far longer and with far more impressive feats than HK-47 has. Another advantage his age has granted him- Biotic Powers. Comparable to the Force itself, Biotics are a lethal weapon that can change the course of a battle, throwing enemeies around, shutting down shields, locking foes in place and can be used to form an additional level of protective barriers. These barriers would form on top of Wrex's heavy Krogan Armor, which is already an effective defense on its own, but also on a level of Kinetic Barriers which stop most projectiles without harm. These barriers go down quickly under sustained fire, but are powerful enough to stop most shots long enough for a warrior to get behind cover, plus- Krogan charge into battle with a redudant nervous system and with it, it's almost impossible to cripple them or slow them down, thanks to having a back-up for nearly every major organ and part of the body. At the end of the day, Urdnot Wrex has far superior training, experience, skill and tactics that combine with his superior Krogan biology, warrior people traits and incredible arsenal of weapons and powers. The Krogan were bred for one thing- to wage war. Against organics, synthetics and any other form of life that stood between them, and combined with literally thousands of years of fighting, HK-47 doesn't have a prayer of matching Wrex in combat. * Setting: '''The battle will take place on Coruscant. Urdnot Wrex has been hired by the Illusive Man to take out HK-47, who has assassinated several of his top agents. '''Voting has ended; No more votes will be counted. Battle The Illusive Man took a deep breath of his cigarette. He exhaled slowly, and rubbed his eyes wearily. This was the third agent in as many weeks, his third agent to be assassinated by that machine. The fact that one synthetic was effortlessly taking out his best forces - the best of humanity - was unthinkable. If it wasn't dealt with soon, the very future of Cerberus itself could be in jeaprody. At this point, he was desperate, desperate enough seek help from those he would rather avoid... "Sir, he's here." Miranda said, behind him, "Should I patch him through?" "Yes, thank you, Ms. Lawson." The Illusive Man replied, rotating his chair around. In the middle of the room, a holographic projection activated, revealing the image of a huge, reptilian creature. "Urdnot Wrex, I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me." The Illusive Man said. "So, you're the Illusive Man," Wrex replied, bluntly, "I have to say, I was surprised to hear you wanted to hire me. Your organization doesn't have the best reputation among my kind... or any non-human for that matter." "We may not be friends, Wrex, but that doesn't mean I don't acknowledge your skills." The Illusive Man said, "I have a... rather sticky situation on my hands--" "Sticky enough that you come running to the Krogan for help." Werx smirked. The Illusive Man said nothing, but instead pressed a button next to him. A second hologram appeared next to Wrex, depicting a tall, menacing looking robot with glowing yellow eyes. "This synthetic has been causing trouble for us," The Illusive Man said, "Despite our best efforts, he has assassinated three of my top agents over the last three weeks. He must be stopped before he strikes again." "Which is where I come in." Wrex said. "Indeed," the Illusive Man replied, "Our information suggests his next target is one of our agents working on Coruscant. Losing him would set us back years. You must not let that happen. And, of course, we will pay you hansomely for your services." "How much are we talking?" Wrex asked. "Miranda, show him our price." The Illusive Man said. Next to him, Miranda pressed some buttons on her Omni-tool. A moment later, Wrex examined his own tool. He paused for a moment. "I see..." he said, "all right, its a deal." "Excellent," the Illusive Man said, "Oh, and one more thing. If you can manage to bring us back the remains, we would be willing to offer a sizable bonus." Wrex nodded. "Best of luck, Wrex." The Illusive Man said, as Wrex's hologram disappeared. He turned his chair around and stared out into the dying star before him, grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ "Thank you for your support, Livingston." Shaa-Ni said. "Of course, Master Jedi, always happy to help." the scruffy-haired man replied, shaking her hand. Bowing, the Togruta turned, her Jedi robes billowing behind her, and left the room. Livingston sat down in his chair with a sigh; working with these Jedi was exhausting, especially the alien ones. The fact that so many people held them in high regard made his blood boil. However, if things went according to plan, they wouldn't be calling the shots anymore. He grinned to himself as he took out a datapad and began examining it. It was a beautiful day on Coruscant, the bright sun glistening off of the countless buildings and speeders... and the scope of a Droid Sniper Rifle from the roof of the opposite building, that went unnoticed by Livingston. "Smug statement: This is too easy." HK-47 said to himself. This meatbag was just begging for a blaster shot to the head, sitting right in plain view. He lined up the target's head in his scope; if he could grin, he would be grinning from ear to ear right now. His finger inched toward the trigger; suddenly, he heard a strange humming sound, and found himself surrounded by a strange, shimmering white-blue glow. "Too easy is right," a deep voice said from behind him, "I didn't think I would find you this fast. Its a wonder Cerberus didn't catch you themselves." HK-47 heard deep, thudding footsteps approaching from behind. He tried to turn, but found himself unable to move. "I have to admit, I'm almost disappointed," Wrex said, aiming his Mattock Assault Rifle at HK-47's head, "I was told you were quite the assassin, but it looks like you're just another bucket of scrap after all." At that moment, the Stasis Field around HK-47 wore off; he spun around to face Wrex, activating his flamethrower. Wrex yelled in surprise and pain as the flames scorched his face. As he stumbled back, HK-47 pulled out his Blaster Rifle and fired several shots, but they bounced off of Wrex's kinetic shields. Roaring, Wrex charged forward, ramming into HK-47 and knocking him to the ground. Picking him up with one hand, he slammed him against the wall, aiming his rifle with his other hand. Before he could fire, however, HK-47 blasted him in the face with his stun ray. Wrex's tough Krogan armor protected him from the worst of the ray's effects, but he still felt dizzy, and his grip on the droid loosened. Taking advantage of this, HK-47 smashed his head against Wrex's, following by jamming him in the gut with the butt of his rifle, and finishing by smashing him in the face with it. Wrex fell to the ground, and HK-47 retreated around the corner. Wrex scrambled to his feet. Furious, he picked up his rifle and ran after HK-47. Rounding the corner, he glanced around, but the droid was nowhere in sight. "STUPID MACHINE!" Wrex yelled, "Come out so I can blast you!" HK-47 glanced out from behind his cover, aiming his Droid Assassin's Rifle at Wrex's face. He fired, but the shot again bounced off of his kinetic shields. Roaring, Wrex opened fire with the Mattock, and HK-47 was forced to duck behind cover to avoid the hail of shots. Wrex ran forward, continuing to fire. He reached HK-47's hiding place, but the droid was once again gone. Aiming his rifle, Wrex glanced around, looking for his target. On an upper ledge a short distance away, HK-47 carefully watched his opponent. "Observation: This meatbag lacks strategy, and allows his anger to control him." He said to himself, "A hit-and-run strategy should enrage him and cause him to make a crucial error." He aimed his Droid Assassin's Rifle. "Gloating Statement: This should be fun." He said, and fired. The shot bounced off of Wrex's shields, causing the Krogan to spin around and open fire. HK-47 ducked away, running around the edge of the roof. Reaching the other side, he glanced out, and saw Wrex where he had just been, looking around furiously. HK-47 aimed and fired another shot, retreating even before Wrex had time to turn around. As HK-47 snuck around the edge of the roof again, he heard Wrex roar in anger, followed by the sound of gunfire. Wrex stopped firing his rifle when a clicking noise told him he was out of ammo. Growling, he threw it to the ground and drew his M-300 Claymore Shotgun. He was a Krogan; he would NOT be made a fool of by this tin can. He waited, listening for the slightest sound of movement. Suddenly, he spun around, throwing out a Stasis Field; HK-47, who was in the process of aiming his assassin rifle, found himself suddenly immobilized once again. Wrex immediately lashed out with Warp; the biotic blast struck HK-47, who began to groan in pain as his armor began to wear down. Wrex charged forward, shotgun at the ready. Just as the Stasis Field wore off, Wrex slammed into HK-47, knocking him back and causing him to drop his rifle. HK-47 tried to get to his feet, but Wrex aimed his shotgun and fired, nearly blasting him in two. "Systems failing... master..." HK-47 said, his voice fading into silence as his eyes stopped glowing. Wrex lowered his shotgun and stared at his fallen opponent. Then, without a word, he grabbed the droid by the leg and began dragging him back to his ship; he wasn't about to forfeit his bonus. WINNER: Urdnot Wrex. Category:Blog posts